The greater good
by ElisabethEdgecomb
Summary: 4 Treffen zwischen den Zauberern die die Welt für immer verändern sollten.


Prätext oder ein Lied zur Einstimmung in Gedenken an bummblebee

There was a boy

A very strange, enchanted boy

They say he wandered very far, very far

Over land and sea

A little shy and sad of eye

But very wise was he

And then one day

A magic day he passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

This he said to me

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is just to love and be loved in return[/align]

Nature boy- Aurora

Misses Bagshot hat mich heute Abend wieder zum Dinner geladen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Gelegenheit nutzte, um der heimatlichen Ödnis zu entkommen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass Aberforth wieder schmollt und obwohl diese Abendessen, ein Deckmantel für die Verbreitung des örtlichen Klatschs und Tratsch sind. Manchmal bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass die hier ansässige Bevölkerung, selbst die langweiligste Geschichte ganz mitreißend und abenteuerlich findet, solange sie nur von einer anderen Person stammt. Mrs Bagshot scheint das durch und durch gutzuheißen. Was mir persönlich viel mehr bedeutet, ist, dass sie ihr Essen genauso serviert wie sie ihre Neuigkeiten mag: frisch und ausreichend und dagegen habe dann ich nichts einzuwenden. Um wirklich hochwertiges Gemunkel zu garantieren, lädt sie die Elite von Godrics Hollow ein. Den Bürgermeister, den Bibliothekar. Warum sie mich nach wie vor einlädt ist mir dann doch ein Rätsel. Sie ist zwar hinsichtlich vielem Tolerant, aber Menschen, die kein Potential haben erträgt sie nicht. Auch das kann ich ihr nicht verübeln. Ich bin der Meinung, dass jemand der in alle Richtungen offen ist, nicht ganz dicht sein kann. Vielleicht hat sie mich im Gegensatz zu den anderen noch nicht aufgegeben.

Früher war das anders: Als Schüler, versprachen mir ihre Gäste nicht nur die scheinende Zukunft, genaugenommen war ich ihr Zukunft. Wenn sie mich jetzt sehen, und fragen, was ich tue, bekommen sie dieses mitleidsvolle Lächeln, und meinen meine soziale Ader sei großartig. Das scheint ein universeller Code für: „Wenn du auch sonst nichts erreichst, habe ich etwas Lobenswertes an dir gefunden, ich bin stolz auf mich" zu sein. Offen gesagt wäre es mir lieber, wenn nur eine einzige Person fragen würde, warum ich mein offensichtliches Leistungsvermögen, so verschwende, auch wenn nur, um mir zu bestätigen, dass ich Potential habe. Seit das Jahr in Hogwarts ohne mich angefangen hat, sehe ich keine Möglichkeit mehr mich weiterzuentwickeln. Schlimmer noch ich befürchte, dass ich das Gelernte nicht mehr in dem Ausmaße erhalten kann in dem es nötig wäre. Natürlich nütze ich meine Magie noch, aber wozu? Ich sitze zuhause, spiele mit Ariana und helfe Aberforth soweit er es zulässt. (Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde zieht er die Gesellschaft seiner Ziegen, meist der meinen vor- nur einmal als wir Zauber an Ziegen übten blieb er mir länger erhalten als eine Stunde) Es gibt sicher schlimmere Schicksale, aber zu merken wie ich mein Hirn nicht verwende, wie es unter meinen eigenen Augen ohne die nötigen Stimuli immer mehr zerfällt und das obwohl ich gerade erst neunzehn bin, ist für mich wie ein Alptraum.

„Armer Junge" ich kann es aus den Gesichtern der Gäste im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes herauslesen. Zumindest wissen sie noch wer ich bin. Gestern war ich Albus, der vielversprechende, heute bin ich Albus, der arme Junge, und morgen? Wer wird sich meiner erinnern, falls ich hier steckenbleibe.

Nach einem köstlichen Entrée und einer Gemüsebouillon erwähnte Miss Bagshot, dass ihr Neffe, Gellert zu Besuch sei. Jemand fragte, warum er denn nicht am Essen teilnehme. Woraufhin sie mit demselben mitleidsvollen Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte, dass die Leute normalerweise bekommen, wenn ich ihnen von meinem Schicksal erzähle. „Der arme Junge macht eine ganz schwierige Phase durch. Er hätte die Intelligenz von dir, mein lieber Albus, aber nicht deinen ruhigen Charakter." Damit beendete sie das Gespräch vorerst. Madame Graisse (die Bibliothekarin – Nomen est omen, eine Tratschtante der ganz besonderen Klasse, mit einer Neigung wahren Klatsch mit den Geschichten ihrer Bücher zu mischen) war gänzlich unzufrieden mit dieser unzulänglichen Information. Bestimmt erfand sie bereits die willkürlichsten und haarsträubendsten Geschichten um die Ankunft des Neffen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn aus der schwierigen Phase bei ihr, Tod der Eltern und komplette Verarmung, aus Besuch, permanente Residenz und aus nicht ruhigem Charakter ein psychopathischer Raufbold, werden würde.

Bei der Hauptspeise, erzählte der Bürgermeister, dass sein Sohn, ein gänzlich fader Charakter, der ein Jahr unter mir in Hogwarts ging, nun einen Job im Ministerium erarbeitet hatte. Alle applaudierten höflich und gratulierten den Bürgermeister zu einem so vortrefflichen Sohn. Ich weiß es ist die reiner Paranoia, aber für mich fühlte sich dieser Vaterstolz an, wie ein auf mich gerichteter Angriff und es fiel mir schwer nicht hinauszurufen, dass es kein Wunder war, dass der Sohn beim Geld des Vaters ins Ministerium kam.

Es ist eine ganz furchtbare Angewohnheit von mir darüber nachzudenken, wie ungerecht mein Leben ist und wie viel besser es alle anderen haben. Manchmal befürchte ich, ich tue dies nur um mir meine eigene Inkompetenz zu verschleiern.

So aber lächelte ich auch und meinte, dass er schon in Hogwarts sehr vielversprechend war.

„Du warst sein großes Vorbild" meinte der Bürgermeister. Warst– ein kleines Wort, aber es traf mich tief.

Ich schwieg bis zum Dessert: exquisite Karamelltartés, von denen mir Miss Bagshot einige für Ariana und Aberforth mitgab. Ich plane sie zum morgigen Frühstück zu reichen- Ariana wird sich sicher freuen. Es ist eine nette Abwechslung zum sonstigen Haferbrei.

Die Gäste begaben sich nachdem speisen in das Wohnzimmer für eine weitere Zigarre, vorzugsweise mit noch mehr Gerüchten, ich aber half noch schnell mit dem Abservieren. Ein einfacher Zauber, ließ die Teller vom Tisch hochfliegen und sich einzeln zu säubern und wegzuräumen. Miss Bagshot war ganz begeistert, sie sagte mir, dass keiner Haushaltszauber so sehr beherrsche wie ich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das als Kompliment auffassen soll.

Dann blickte sie mich aus ihren dunklen Augen lange an. Ihr Stimme zitterte bei ihren nächsten Worten leicht, und sie sprach langsam fast berechnend.

„ich würde dir meinen Neffen Gellert gerne vorstellen, obgleich du sicher meine Abendgesellschaft der seinen vorziehen wirst." Sie machte eine Pause, in der ich ihr versicherte, dass ich ganz gerne die Bekanntschaft ihres Neffen machen würde, dessen Anwesenheit bei einer so reizenden Großtante, sicher eine ganz reizende war. Sie lächelte, aber ihr lächeln erreichte nicht ganz ihre Augen. „Vielleicht hast du ja einen guten Einfluss auf ihn." Sie wies mir ihr die Treppen nach oben zu folgen. Ich kenne ihr Haus mittlerweile so gut, dass ich wusste, dass die zweite Stufe knarrte und sich bei der vierten Stufe der Teppich gelöst hatte. Es sind Kleinigkeiten, die mir aber trotzdem am Herzen liegen, weil ich dadurch sehe, dass es noch Leute außerhalb meiner Familie gibt, die ich wirklich gut kenne. Das letzte Zimmer, wir hatten zu dritt vorübergehend darin gewohnt, als meine Mutter starb, war der Raum zu dem Miss Bagshot mich führte. Zuerst klopfte sie an, Dann drückte sie mit ihrer faltigen Hand die Tür auf.

„Gellert, das ist Albus Dumbledore, ich habe dir bereits von ihm erzählt."

Ich trat ein.

Ich glaube, wenn es um Schönheit geht bin ich ein sehr objektiver Betrachter. Während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts habe ich mich unteranderem in verschiedenen Künsten bewandert. Am meisten beeindruckt haben mich die Malerei und das Stricken. Zweites ist eine ganz faszinierende Art des Zeitvertreibs. Mit etwas Geduld und jede Menge Faden, kann man nicht nur Muster, sondern ganze Personen oder Landschaften auf Pullover, Schals oder gar Socken stricken. Ich bin gerade dabei mir für jeden Tag im Jahr ein schönes Paar Socken zu stricken. Das erste die Malerei ist ein etwas ernsteres Subjekt. Der Sinn der Malerei ist es Schönheit zu schaffen. Der Maler ist derjenige der eigentlichen Schönheit kreiert. Ich habe mich erfolglos in der Malerei versucht, bin aber durchaus in der Lage Schönheit zu erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe. Und Gellert Grindelwald, war der Inbegriff von Schönheit. Wäre Benouville nicht schon lange tot, hätte ich schwören können, dass der Junge vor mir Modell für sein Achilles Gemälde gewesen sein musste. Er hat hellblonde Locken, die so wirken, als hätte er Stunden darauf verwendet, sie genauso anzuordnen. Seine helle Haut ist makellos. Seine Augen wie das dunkle Mahogany, aus dem die kostbarsten Möbel gefertigt wurden. Dunkel und unlesbar. Ich konnte einfach nicht wegsehen, als er aufstand und auf mich zutrat. Sein Händedruck war angenehm fest. Stehend war er nur um eine Spur kleiner als ich, also hoch für normale Verhältnisse, schlank und noch umwerfender als vorhin. Er hat etwas an sich, dass ich ihm unbedingt gefallen wollte. Gleichzeitig enttäuschte mich sein Aussehen etwas und machte mich ihm gegenüber etwas suspekt. Schöne Menschen, besonders schöne Menschen habend die Tendenz dazu etwas arrogant und gleichzeitig ignorant zu sein. Man kann es ihnen nicht verübeln, Ihr Aussehen ist ein Geschenk, dass sie gegenüber manchem blind werden lässt. Diese Überlegung mit der Aussage, dass Gellert nicht meinen ruhigen Charakter hat, ließ mich darauf schließen, dass viel mehr unter der Oberfläche lauerte und nicht alles ebenso schön wie jene.

Trotzdem fuhr ich, im Versuch sie etwas zu richten, mit meiner Hand durch meine rötlichen Strähnen, schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie nicht frisch gewaschen waren. Gellert bemerkte die Bewegung und lächelte leicht. Dabei waren seine perlweißen Zähne zu sehen.

„Du kannst ruhig zu deinen Gästen gehen, Großtante. Albus und ich werden uns sicher gut verstehen." Meinte er zu Mrs. Bagshot. Er hat einen faszinierenden Akzent. Etwas kehlig, sicher nicht von einer romanischen Sprache stammend. Auf die Schnelle hätte ich ihn zu den Germanen kategorisiert, aber dass konnte auch daran liegen, dass ich Vorurteile bezüglich seines klar deutschen Nachnamens hatte.

Sie stand noch eine Minute da und musterte uns. Erst als auch ich leicht nickte, drehte sie sich und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen" meinte ich ruhig und fest.

Er verschränkte die Arme und musterte mich. Seine Blicke schienen mich zu durchbohren zu berechnen und ich hätte nur zu gerne gefragte, was aus seiner Observation herauskam.

„Du bist also mein neuer Babysitter?" seine Frage war weder feindselig noch scherzend, eher offen und ehrlich interessiert.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen."

„Warum sonst würde sie den perfekten Albus, mit der beeindruckenden Magie und den perfekten Manieren auf mein Zimmer schicken?" er klang als würde er Fakten darlegen und nach wie vor nicht gehässig, wie es andere an seiner Stelle wohl gewesen wären.

„Damit du nicht allein bist?"

Er lachte. Sein Lachen klang erdig, und vibrierte im ganzen Raum wieder. „Ich bin doch hierhergekommen um allein zu sein."

Seine Worte ärgerten mich. Also hatte meine Intuition mich nicht getäuscht: ein schönes Gesicht, dass nur imaginäre Dramen verbarg. Ich drehte mich mit der Intention um, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nein" mit einer raschen Bewegung, schneller als ich es ihm hätte zutrauen können, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich zu sich. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt, sodass ich jede Wimper hätte zählen können und wieder musterte er mich eingehend.

Ein weit verbreitetes Gerücht ist, das braune Augen offen und vertrauenerweckend sind. Bei Gellert schien die Farbe ein Deckmantel für alles was hinter ihnen vorging, seine Gedanken, Emotionen zu sein. Dunkel und undurchdringlich.

„Bleib!" befahl Gellert. Ich konnte nichts tun als ihm zu gehorchen. Wieder bemerkte ich diese Faszination, die er über mich ausübte. Er ließ mein Handgelenk los, trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte sich zurück auf das Einzelbett. Nun hatte ich die Gelegenheit genauer hinzusehen. Um sein Bett waren die verschiedensten Zettel verstreut. Manche schienen schlampig herausgerissene Zetteln aus Büchern zu sein. Schmerzerfüllt dachte ich an das Buch, das da irgendwo liegen musste und seine Seiten vermisste, andere Zettel waren mit einer kleinen klaren Schrift beschriftet. Das aber woran mein Blick hängenblieb war eine Illustration. Es stellte drei Männer da, die dem Sensenmann auf einer Brücke gegenüberstanden. Vor dem Tod schwebten drei Gegenstände: Ein Zauberstab, ein kleiner Stein und ein Umhang. Ich erkannte die Geschichte sofort. Es waren die Heiligtümer des Todes. Der Brüder überlisten den Tod und dürfen sich dafür eine Belohnung aussuchen. Der älteste wünscht sich einen Zauberstab, der ihn unbesiegbar macht, der Mittlere bekommt einen Stein, der die Toten zum Leben erweckt, doch der Jüngste wünscht sich nur einen Umhang, der ihn vor dem Tod verbirgt. Die älteren Brüder werden durch ihre Wahl vom Tod rasch ereilt, nur der Jüngste Bruder macht es ins hohe alter und grüßt den Tod dann als alten Freund. Es ist in unseren Kreisen eine weit verbreitete Geschichte, ich verstand aber nicht was Gellert damit wollte. Außerdem war die eigentlich sehr schöne Zeichnung zerstört. Mit schwarzer Tinte wurde ein gleichseitiges Dreieck über die drei Brüder gezeichnet, dass einen Kreis und einen vertikalen Mittelstrich umschloss. Auch sonst sah man dem Papier an, dass es bereits öfter gefaltet wurde.

Offensichtlich bemerkte er meinen Blick.

„Die Peverell – Brüder" meinte er.

„Peverell?" hakte ich nach. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Szene die Geschichte der drei Brüder darstellte- vielleicht hatten sie anderswo Namen bekommen. Aber als meine Mutter uns diese Geschichte vorlas, waren sie bestimmt namenlos gewesen.

Gellert griff nach einem braunen Lederbuch, das neben seinem Bett lag und öffnete es. Es waren die Märchen vom Beedle dem Barden, ich kannte es noch gut genug aus meiner eigenen Kindheit. Der Unterscheid war bloß, dass unsere Geschichten im traditionellen Englisch und nicht in Runen geschrieben waren. Die Seite war unsanft umgeknickt worden, und Gellert blätterte hastig weiter, bis zum Ende der Geschichte. „Das ist ein Replica der Originalen Geschichte, mit den Originalen Zeichnungen" erklärte er und hielt mir, dann die letzte Seite vor die Nase. Es war nichts mehr auf ihr geschrieben. Man sah nur den Holzschnitt eines verwitterten Grabsteines, auf dem, diesmal nicht in Runen die Buchstaben PEVE, die nächsten waren unleserlich und dann L standen. Ich runzelte die Augenbrauen und sah Gellert nur an. Er blickte mich an, als erwartete er die große Erleuchtung von mit. Binnen Sekunden zählte ich eins und eins zusammen. Gellert hatte sicher nicht auf gut Glück geraten, dass PEVE…L für Peverell stand. Vermutlich gab es, wie bei vielen anderen Geschichten, mehrere Versionen, vermutlich sogar Legenden, und irgendwo musste der Name Peverell vorkommen, daher seine Verbindung. Aber der Name Peverell sagte mir auf die schnelle nichts und ich verstand auch nicht warum die Geschichte Gellert so viel bedeutete. Viele Fragen schwirrten mir durch den Kopf, aber ich wollte mir keine Blöße geben, dadurch, dass ich die falsche stellte.

Er schloss das Buch mit einem Ruck und legte es wieder auf den Boden. Dann schob er einige Bücher etwas zur Seite und deutete mir mich zu setzen.

„Hat dir meine Großtante gesagt, warum ich gerade hierher, nach Godrics Hollow gekommen bin?"

Er drehte sich etwas zur Seite und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Schon wieder. Mich schauderte es. Normalerweise wird uns Leuten beigebracht dem Gesprächspartner in die Augen zu sehen. Es ist angelernt, nichts Natürliches, weswegen wir auch immer wieder wegblicken. Wir blicken und kurz in die Augen, dann schweift der Blick ab und alle sind zufrieden. Nicht so Gellert, er sah mir in die Augen und schaute nicht mehr weg. Er hielt den Blickkontakt und gab mir keinen Fluchtraum. Es machte mich unglaublich nervös. Etwas das ich nach wie vor sehr ärgerlich finde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich es so wollte."

Zuerst wollte ich fragen was ein junger Mann dem offensichtlich alle Türen offenstanden, in dem Zauberernest das mir so verhasst war, wollte. Dann aber war es völlig klar.

Jeden Morgen, auch heute besuchen Ariana, Aberforth und ich, das Grab unserer Mutter Kendra. Wir ließen sie hier begraben, mit der Absicht, sie häufig sehen zu können. Der Friedhof ist einer der ältesten in England und Ariana suchte immer nach dem ältesten Grabstein. Vor kurzem erst fand sie einen aus dem 13 Jahrhundert und wenn ich mich richtig entsann, gehörte es einem Peverell.

„Du bist wegen den Peverell hier. Aber… das ergibt keinen Sinn. Beedle lebte im 15 Jahrhundert, außerdem kam er aus dem Norden. Das kann doch purer Zufall sein!"

Gellert grinste zufrieden. Seine Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet. Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte ich nach ihnen greifen. Wieso ist mir nicht klar. Es schauderte mich wieder. Er griff nach einem Zettel und legte ihn mir auf den Schoß, dann lehnte er sich so über mich, dass wir uns zwangsweise berührten. Ich erstarrte, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Auf dem Zettel war eine Landkarte aufgezeichnet. Yorkshire war rot eingekreist, von dort zeigte ein langer Pfeil nach Godrics Hollow, über dem ein Fragezeichen durchgestrichen und mit dem Namen Maler ersetzt worden war.

„Der Illustrator, Maler, einer der besten Freunde von Beedle war aus Godrics Hollow. Und obwohl der Name, kein einziges Mal in der Geschichte vorkommt, ist er in der Zeichnung" er sprach schneller und auch sein Akzent wurde stärker und diesmal war ich mir sicher, dass er ursprünglich nicht nur keine romanische, sondern auch keine germanische Sprache sprach.

„Das heißt Maler, der Illustrator, hatte den Mythos um die drei Brüder aus seiner Heimat und erzählte sie Beedle, der wie die Gebrüder Grimm einen Teil seiner Märchen sammelte. Beedle schrieb sie märchengerecht um, und strich die originalen Namen, die im klassischen Märchenformat nichts zu suchen hatten aber Maler, verewigte die Peverell zumindest in seiner Zeichnung und hinterließ damit einen unsterblichen Hinweis."

Gellert strahlte und drückte sich noch näher an mich.

„Genau!"

Er rückte wieder ab und griff nach einem weiteren Buch, mit einer weiteren misshandelten Seite: ein Paragraph war dick umrahmt.

Peverell: fam. Nam.

I: reinblütige Familie. Blütezeit: 13 Jhdt. Godrics Hollow

letztes lebendes Mitglied: Iolanthe Peverell 14 Jhdt. verhr. Hardwin Potter

Merkmale: Peverell Familie war bekannt für ihre herausragende Arbeit in den

Zauberkünsten. Viele heutige Entdeckungen und Sprüche gehen auf sie zurück.

(siehe. Rowl,1835, Oxford, berühmteste Zaubersprüche im Laufe der Geschichte)

Leg.: Besitzer der Heiligtümer des Todes (Antioch, Cadmus, Ignotus)

Während ich noch las, stand Gellert auf und ging zum Fenster, unter dem sein Koffer stand. Seine Konturen schnitten sich scharf gegen das helle Licht ab und ich konnte wieder nicht wegsehen. So eine Perfektion in einer Person hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Jede Bewegung, geschah mit so einer Präzision, die schon fast ans unmenschliche grenzte. Er griff nach zwei Umhängen und warf mir einen zu. Ich zog ihn mir schnell über: Es roch nach Gewürzen und salzigem Wasser. Ich konnte nicht anders als tief einzuatmen.

„Hast du keine Angst wegen deiner Großtante."

Gellert lachte. „Die ist mit ihren Spionen beschäftigt, außerdem bin ich ja mit dir unterwegs."

Es störte mich, dass er mich offensichtlich als Mittel zum Zweck sah. Doch wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir da nur etwas ein. Wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, hätte er mir nichts zeigen wollen und damit auch nicht das Haus verlassen. Er drückte sein Fenster auf und ließ sich fallen. Ich atmete erschrocken ein. Wir waren im zweiten Stock, also war meine Sorge nicht unbegründet, doch im selben Moment war mir schon bewusst das vor dem Fenster ein großer Apfelbaum stand und wirklich. Gellert saß auf einem Ast der gerade zwanzig Zentimeter unter uns war. Er winkte mir ihm zu folgen. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und ich stellte mir panisch vor was passierte, wenn ich danebenrutschte und nicht auf dem Ast landete. Doch Gellert war ganz unten und im Haus bleiben war keine Option, also schloss ich meine Augen und ließ mich fallen. Keine Sekunde später fühlte ich die feste Rinde unter mir und langsam, ganz langsam robbte ich mich an ihr herab, bis ich tief genug war um auf den darunterliegenden Ast zu klettern und dann auf den Boden zu springen.

Gellert griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

Mein Herz klopfte, was nur zu verständlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass sonst das spannendste seit dem ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen habe, eine Runde Schach mit Aberforth ist und selbst das verliert seinen Reiz, weil Aberforth gegen mich keine Chance hat.

So gingen wir schweigend, ohne dass Gellert meine Hand losgelassen hätte bis zum Friedhof. Gellert schien genau zu wissen wo das Grab sich befand, denn nur wenig später standen wir davor.

Mit einem raschen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes war der Grabstein hell erleuchtet, das machte mich stutzig, minderjährige Zauberer durften außerhalb ihrer Schule nicht zaubern, die Konsequenzen gingen schlimmstenfalls bis zum Rauswurf aus der Schule, außer…

Hier ist mir noch etwas klar geworden. Gellert war nicht einfach, in der Mitte des Schuljahres auf Besuch hier. Er befürchtete die Auswirkungen seines Tuns nicht, weil das schlimmste bereits eingetreten war. Er musste von seiner Schule geworfen worden sein.

Er zeigte auf den Grabstein und ein Zeichen darunter- ein gleichseitiges Dreieck, dass einen Kreis und eine vertikale Mittellinie einschloss, und wieder wurde mir etwas klar. Diese drei Zeichen symbolisierten die Heiligtümer des Todes. Dreieck, Umhang. Kreis, Stein und Linie- der Zauberstab.

Doch hier war etwas anders, das Dreieck war tiefer eingeritzt und um ein bedeutendes breiter als die anderen Zeichen.

„Ignotus war also der Besitzer, des Umhanges" deduzierte ich. Gellert nickte zustimmend. Wenn er so lächelte, strahlte er beinahe und seine Glücklichkeit steckte mich mit an.

„Aber das ist doch nur eine Legende." Warf ich ein.

Gellert blickte mich enttäuscht an, als hätte ich etwas fundamental Dummes gesagt.

„Hinter jedem Märchen liegt ein Funke Wahrheit. Manchmal größer, manchmal kleiner."

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Der Zauberstab ist am einfachsten zurückzuführen. In der Geschichte taucht immer wieder ein Stab auf der unbesiegbar ist. Manchmal unter dem Namen Todesstab, manchmal unter anderen Namen. Was alle gemeinsam haben, ist eine blutige Grundgeschichte, und der Stab wird immer weitergegeben. Kein Zauberer, der ihn besitzt stirbt eines natürlichen Todes und jedem wird der Zauberstab abgenommen. Die Linie lässt sich zurückführen, natürlich mit Lücken, bis nach Godrics Hollow. Hier ist die erste Erwähnung des „Elderstabes". Davor: Nichts! Gerüchte" er beugte sich soweit vor das seine Lippen beinahe mein Ohr berührten, und sprach leise und tief. „Gerüchte, so sehr ich sie auch hasse, legen nahe das Gregorovitch den Stab besitzt oder besaß. Manche munkeln er sei ihm gestohlen worden."

„Dann fehlt nur mehr der Stein" ich versuchte völlig unberührt, angesichts seiner Nähe zu klingen. Er wirkte unzufrieden.

„Ich weiß nicht. Verdammter Stein und Mantel. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es sie geben muss aber wo? In der Familie? Vermutlich, aber wer weiß? Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich suche den Umhang und den Stein. Ich suche die Stammbäume. Wenn alles wahr ist, ist Henry Potter, der direkte Nachfahre von Ignotus Peverell."

Ich dachte an Henry Potter, ein großer schwarzhaariger Zauberer, der für das Ministerium arbeitete, und seinen Sohn, der mit dem unglücklichen Namen Fleamont gestraft war und einige Jahre über mir in Hogwarts ging. Fleamont war ein Meister der Zaubertränke gewesen, aber jemand der eines der Heiligtümer des Todes beherrschte? Erschien mir eher unwahrscheinlich. Andererseits war es nicht auszuschließen.

Langsam drehten wir wieder um.

„Fleamont Potter war doch mit dir in der Schule?" seine Stimme klang als wäre das ein komplett nebensächlicher Fakt. Zu nebensächlich.

„Du hast das geplant, nicht wahr? Du wusstest über Fleamont Potter und du hast jemanden gebraucht, der ihn persönlich kennt, nicht wahr?"

Er erhob die Hände und hatte zumindest die Manieren ertappt zu lächeln.

„Zu meiner Verteidigung. Ich plante das noch nicht als ich entschied nach Godrics Hollow zu kommen. Aber als meine Tante dich erwähnte, war die Gelegenheit zu gut sie laufen zulassen. Einige Anmerkungen darüber, dass ich nie ein Vorbild in meinem Alter hatte und schon war sie auf den Zug aufgesprungen."

Wir sprachen nicht, doch dann fuhr er fort.

„Aber ich hatte nicht geplant, dass du … SO sein würdest." Er zeigte auf mich. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob das eine Beleidigung oder ein Kompliment sein sollte.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich habe seit Jahren kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt."

„Aber dann ist die Gelegenheit da. Stell dir vor er hätte den Umhang!" er klang so begeistert. Doch dann durchbrachen Schritte die Stille. Mit einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit hatte er seine Kapuze übergezogen, und mich an die nächste Wand gedrängt, als eine Silhouette am Ende der Straße sichtbar wurde, griff er nach meinem Nacken sog mich näher an sich und begann mich zu küssen. Meine erste Reaktion war es mich ihm zu entziehen, aber er hielt mich komplett fest. „Still", murmelte er „oder willst du ertappt werden" dann küsste er mich wieder. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und wenn nicht alles in mir geschrien hätte, dass ich den Jungen vor mir gerade seit zwei Stunden kannte und kaum was über ihn wusste, hätte ich es zu meiner Schande sehr genossen. Schließlich küsste ich ihn zurück und vergrub meine Hände in seinen blonden Locken. Sie fühlten sich an wie die weichste Seid und ich spürte wie Gellert wieder lächelte. Als die Schritte erstarrten löste er sich wieder vor mir.

„Was war das?" fragte ich.

Er wirkte wieder angeödet.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich. Egal wer vorbeigegangen ist, hielt uns so für ein Paar. Mädchen und Junge, in langen Umhängen um nicht erkannt zu werden, vor allem, weil ich ja mit dem Rücken zum Passanten stand, also auch wenn du erkannt wurdest, würde niemand daran denken, dass es mit mir war." Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt.

„Also bist du dir sicher, dass es die Heiligtümer des Todes gibt?"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

Gellert schwieg.

„Ich weiß nicht warum Albus" es war das erste Mal, dass er meinen Namen verwendete. „aber ich vertraue dir. Und deswegen erzähle ich dir etwas was ich noch niemandem vor dir erzählt habe."

„Wieso?"

„Sagte ich das nicht, du scheinst vertrauenswürdig, und außerdem bist du intelligent, du bist… besonders- ich habe noch niemanden getroffen, der Sachen so schnell versteht und kombiniert, das sind sehr wertvolle Eigenschaften. Und außerdem, auch wenn du es weitererzählst, wird dir keiner Glauben schenken." Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Als ich sagte es könnte sein das Gregorovitch der Stab gestohlen wurde, meinte ich, dass ich den Zauberstab an mich nahm. Ich wusste das alles was ich hier erforschte reinen Hypothesen waren, solange ich nicht einen der Heiligtümer hatte. Der Stab war am einfachsten, also nahm ich ihn."

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und nahm den Zauberstab heraus den er vorhin schon verwendet hatte. Es war ein unauffälliger stab, bleich, wie die Haare eines alten Mannes und genauso knorrig. Aber selbst von hier, ohne dass ich ihn hielt merkte ich wie er Macht ausstrahlte und mich näher zog.

„Er hat so eine Kraft in sich und ist so anpassungsfähig. Die schwersten Sprüche sind das reinste Kinderspiel."

Wortlos machte er einen Schwenker und ein Patronus, der schönste den ich bisher gesehen hatte, ein Adler erhob sich in die Lüfte. Jede Feder schien in der Luft zu vibrieren und seine Augen blitzen als er umkreiste, wie die eines echten Tieres, und dabei hatte Gellert nicht mal den Mund geöffnet, ich konnte nur staunen. Das war mehr, um einiges mehr als selbst talentierte Zauberer in unserem Alter können sollten. Er machte einen weiteren Schwenker und der Postkasten vor uns verwandelte sich in einen kleinen Hund, der verwirrt durch die Gegend blickte und uns dann ankläffte, ein weiterer Schwenker und der Hund verwandelte sich in eine blaue Blüte, die Gellert hochschweben ließ, nahm und an mein Knopfloch steckte.

„Attackiere mich!" befahl er. „ich werde mich nur verteidigen."

Hinter jedem Spruch merkt man die Präsenz des Zauberers, deswegen sind Duelle eine derart intime Angelegenheit. Man merkt Stärken, Schwächen, Unsicherheiten, die Tagesverfassung. Gute Duellierende haben sich selbst unter Kontrolle, oder offenbaren sich völlig. Alles dazwischen wirkt nur erschwerend.

„Expelliarmus" versuchte ich es halbherzig. Mein Spruch fühlte sich an als würde er auf eine Wand treffen. „Arms deffecto" versuchte ich es erneut, und wieder stieß, mein Zauber gegen so ein Hindernis, dass er fast zurückprallte.

Es war als würde man, mit der Erwartung eine Schaumwand vor sich zu haben, gegen eine Wand schlagen und feststellen müssen, dass die Wand aus Eisen war. Es schmerzte mich selbst fast. Ich möchte nicht prahlen, aber ich war einer der besten Duellisten von Hogwarts. Aber gegen Gellert, hatte ich keine Chance und was mich noch viel mehr irritierte war, dass ich an seinem Schutzzauber, keine Präsenz wahrnehmen könnte, es war tatsächlich als hätte ihm eine leere unsichtbare Eisenmauer umgeben, die nicht nur ihn sondern alles was ihn umgab abschirmte.

Ich ließ meinen Stab sinken.

„Das gibt es nicht." Murmelte ich. Gellert hielt mir den Stab hin. Zögerlich griff ich danach. In dem Moment indem ich ihn hielt überschwappte mich eine Welle der Macht. Der Zauberstab prickelte nur unter meinen Fingern, wie als bettelte er darum benutzt zu werden, etwas Großes anzurichten. Ich gab ihn Gellert zurück.

„Glaubst du mir?"

„Wenn man alle logischen Lösungen eines Problems eliminiert, ist die unlogische obwohl unmöglich, unweigerlich richtig" murmelte ich eher zu mir selbst.

„Sherlock Holmes"

Ich blickte ihn verwundert an. Es kam eher selten vor das Magier, vor allem solche wie Gellert Geschichten von Muggelautoren kannten. Noch dazu zählten die Geschichten des Detektives eher zu den seichten Literaturen, erschienen sie doch vorrangig in Zeitungen.

„Nun, dann hätten wir das geklärt. Hilfst du mir auf der Suche, nach den anderen beiden Objekten?"

Mittlerweile waren wir wieder bei Mrs. Bagshot ihrem Haus angekommen.

„Wieso?" fragte ich.

„Für das größere Wohl" antwortete er. Er wirkte so selbstbewusst, schien von innen heraus zu strahlen und ich spürte instinktiv, dass Gellert es weit in der Welt bringen würde und jetzt stand er vor mir, und bot mir, jemanden der schon befürchtet hatte, für immer hier festzustecken, Teil an seinem Ruhm, an seiner Größe, Teil an ihm zu haben.

„Für das größere Wohl" überlegte ich.

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Als gebürtige Österreicherin, ging ich nicht in Hogwarts sondern in Durmstrang zur Schule. Grindelwald ist heute nach wie vor ein prekäres Thema. Er ist die Verkörperung alles Bösen und jemand dessen Name, nie in der Verbindung mit Gutem erwähnt werden darf. Zumindest herrscht eine gewisse Erleichterung vor, dass es einen Zauberer namens Voldemort gab, der Grindelwald fast noch übertrifft. Nach dem Motto: gut wir haben einen sehr bösen Zauberer in unseren Reihen, aber ihr, ihr habt einen mindestens so bösen Zauberer.

Grindelwald ist an unserer Schule omnipräsent. Seine berühmte Gravur ist heute noch genau am selben Ort wie zu seiner Zeit. Er ist auf verblassenden Klassenfotos und auch ein, zwei Pokalen zu finden. Und trotz allem, was er nachher getan hat, muss er auf seine Mitmenschen nicht nur eine Faszination ausgeübt haben, sondern sie so sehr von seinen Zielen überzeugt haben, dass sie bereit waren dafür zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Und was ich viel spannender finde ist. dass er das im Gegensatz zu Voldemort nicht mit Gewalt, sondern in erster Linie durch Überzeugungskraft geschafft hat. Schließlich hat er einen der größten Magier der Geschichte, Albus Dumbledore, überzeugen können.

Ich persönlich bin in dem Jahr geboren, indem Voldemort besiegt wurde. Ich kenne die Generation der großen Zauberer nur aus Geschichten, aber die Geschichte um Dumbledore und Grindelwald hat mich besonders interessiert. Zwar haben sich einige Zauberer bereits damit beschäftigt. (siehe Rita Kimmkorn) aber die Ergebnisse haben mich nie ganz zufriedengestellt. Im Laufe meiner Studien, durfte ich Orte wie Hogwarts und Godrics Hollow besuchen, und mit Leuten reden die Dumbledore persönlich kannten. Diese Materialien habe ich genommen und nun versuche ich eine respektvolle Reproduktion und Erklärung der Ereignisse des schicksalhaften Sommers 1899. Ich hoffe niemanden damit nahezutreten und möchte mich von den Äußerungen der Charaktere distanzieren. Sie entsprechen nicht immer meinen eigenen Überzeugungen.

Ich hoffe meinen Lesern, erstens ein angenehmes Leseerlebnis zu bieten und erinnere sie respektvoll daran, dass obwohl ich zweitens hoffe, dass sie ihre geliebten und gehassten Charaktere wiedererkennen, dass das Werk reine Fiktion, basierend auf J. Werken ist.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Elisabeth

Nachwort: Die Geschichte wird am nächsten Adventsonntag fortgesetzt


End file.
